character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Unbacked0/JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Terminology
Terminology Hamon Vampires Pillar Men The Pillar Men are a race of being that exist with the series. They are ancient beings that ruled over humanity like gods until one of the Pillar Men, Kars, tried to evolve to make his race immune to the Sun by using a Stone Mask, however, all but one of race reject the idea since it made Kars much more powerful than they were and they tried to kill Kars out of fear. Kars and his lone ally Esidisi killed all of the rest of their race aside from two babies named Santana and Wammu. Pillar Men have several unique abilities that all of them have, they have the ability to fully absorb living beings into their bodies, they can mould their entire body into whatever shape they want with no hazard to their health, SantanInAVent.gif|Pillar Men are able to fit their entire bodies into tiny gaps. WamuuDodge.gif|Pillar Men manipulate their bodies to dodge attacks at fast speeds. MarkDeath.gif|Pillar Men can fully absorb someone just by touching them. Stands Stands are the main power system that is used after Part 2 and almost every named character has a Stand. Stands are a physical representation of its user's soul which the Stand User can use to protect themselves from any harm. Most Stands are different from each other although some Stands are very similar (See Star Platinum and The World which were stated to be "The same type of Stand"). All Stands follow a set of rules such as only Stand Users can see Stands, only Stands can harm other Stands, any time a Stand takes damage then so does its user (With an exception of Automatic Stands which are completely detached from its user), when a Stand is destroyed then so is its user, when a Stand User dies then their Stand will be destroyed, Stands will get weaker and slower the further they get from their user and most Stands will protect their user from any potential harm. While it is stated that only a Stand can harm another Stand, this is shown to be untrue when ghosts and other spirits are able to harm Stands which means that anyone who can physically interact with souls can physically interact with a Stand. Every Stand is measured by its Stand Stats. Stand Stats measure a Stands Destructive Power (How much force the Stand or its ability produce), Durability, Speed, Range (How far it can move from its user), Precision and Development Potential (If it has the ability to gain a new ability or get stronger). Each of these Stats are measured with a letter from A to E with E being the lowest and A being the highest, there are also some Stands which are given an Infinite and, in Gold Experience Requiem's case, a NONE which represents that it is above all other measurements that Stand Stats can give. Each Stand has an ability that it can use, whether it be the ability to manipulate time, change the age of people or even rewrite reality. While some Stands are weaker than other Stands, it's their abilities that make up for that weakness making Stands that can't lift up a strand of hair deadlier than one could imagine. While most Stands only have one ability some have a second ability known as a Sub-Stand. A Sub-Stand is an additional Stand which is tied to their main Stand which grants the user an extra ability. Examples include Yoshikage Kira's Sheer Heart Attack, Giaccio's White Album's Gently Weeps and Diavolo's Epitaph. Stands come in multiple types. There are Close-Range Stands which have short range but are the physically strongest, Long-Range Stands which are able to act at a much larger range but are physically weaker, Automatic Stands which aren't controlled by their user but don't get weaker with range and none of the damage dealt to the Stand is dealt to the user, Colony Stands which are much smaller but act in pacts and any damage dealt to one of the Stands the user takes the same amount of damage divided by how many there are (An example is when Cannolo Murolo had one of his Stands destroyed he only took a fifty-third of the damage it received) and Suit Stands which are Stands the user wears around them which fully protects the user but the Stand can't automatically protect the user so they have to react to any attacks on their own. Stand_Rules_A.jpg Stand_Rules_B.jpg Stand_Rules_C.jpg Stand_Rules_D.jpg Stand_Rules_E.jpg Wounding_stand_demo.gif|Polnareff losing his fingers when Silver Chariot lost its fingers. sbr_color_v23_022.jpg|When Funny Valentine was killed then his Stand, D4C, was destroyed. Standstats.png|Stand Stats of The World as an example. sbr_color_v09_035.jpg|Since Lucy Steel isn't a Stand User, she can't see Blackmore's mask which is his Stand. so_color_v15_028.jpg|Wes is unable to kill himself due to his Stand instinctively protecting him. KillerQueenGhosts.gif|Killer Queen gets pulled apart by ghost hands which aren't related to Stands at all. Stand Arrows The Stand Arrows are the main way for a person to gain a Stand. They were originally crafted from a meteorite which contained an alien virus which culled weaker life forms and would give stronger life forms an ability to survive that being a Stand. The Stand Arrows give people a Stand by piercing any part of their body at which point they will be injected with the life culling virus if they are accepted by the virus then they will have the injuries healed and will be able to use a Stand, however, if they are not chosen then they will be killed even if the arrow only lightly pricked their finger. The Stand Arrows themselves have their own will and will be pulled to anyone who has a notably strong will in order to give them a Stand. If a Stand User is pierced by the Stand Arrow again then their Stand will be given an additional ability as shown when Yoshikage Kira's Stand Killer Queen gained a third ability known a Killer Queen Bites The Dust. Requiem Arrow The Requiem Arrow is one of the six Stand Arrows. It was made to unlock more power than any of the other Stand Arrows. Spin The Spin is a mystical energy source that exists within the Steel Ball Run Universe. It is an energy source that is powered by nature itself which people can use to amplify their own strength to fight on par with Stands and to use supernatural abilities. The Spin can be powered up by the user finding Golden Ratios in the environment around them. The Spin can manipulate someone's muscles, can vibrate to the point of making rocks shoot out at speeds which can knock people out, The Spin's ultimate ability is known as the Infinite Rotation. To use the Infinite Rotation one needs to ride a horse and make both the horse and the ride needs to make the shape of the Golden Ratio. The Infinite Rotation is an attack which deals infinite damage, will last forever, will rotate every cell in the victim's body till they are destroyed and destroyed the victim's soul. Sbr color v01 042.jpg|Gyro can manipulate people's muscles to make them hit themselves. sbr_color_v24_054.jpg|Funny Valentine explaining that the Infinite Rotation forces its victim's physics to change which affects both their body and soul. sbr_color_v22_033.jpg|Tusk Act 4 bypassing Funny Valentine's spatial barrier. sbr_color_v22_056.jpg|The Infinite Rotation forces every cell in the victim's body to rotate till their body is destroyed. sbr_color_v22_075.jpg|Tusk Act 4 powered by the Infinite Rotation has been stated to deal Infinite damage and its attack will never end. Corpse Parts The Corpse Parts are nine pieces of the Corpse of Jesus Christ that were divided once he died. The Corpse Parts are one of the ways to gain a Stand in the Steel Ball Run Universe. An interesting thing about the Corpse Parts is that they only exist within the Root Steel Ball Run Universe (Which is the universe which every other universe is based on). sbr_color_v18_048.jpg|The Corpse Parts only exist within the Root Steel Ball Run Universe and no other universe. Rock Humans Rock Humans are a separate species than anything else we have seen in the series. They are human like life forms that Category:Blog posts Category:Unbacked0